


'I kissed a girl.'

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Femslash, One Shot, POV Female Character, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING: IRENExMOLLY]<br/>Molly ha difficoltà a dimenticare Sherlock, decide di accettare l'invito ad una festa da parte di alcune amiche. E proprio lì, tra le luci psichedeliche e la musica alta, incontra una persona inaspettata.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>Tra le tante persone che si muovevano intorno a lei, improvvisamente Molly notò un paio di occhi azzurri. Si fermò per qualche istante dal ballare, fissando incredula quelle iridi quasi feline, fin troppo simili a quelle dell'uomo che cercava disperatamente di dimenticare. Deglutì, la bocca arida, mentre quegli occhi si avvicinavano a lei tra la folla. Si voltò dalla parte opposta, arrossendo, con la scusa di un movimento al ritmo della musica, e cercò di pensare che fosse solo il frutto della sua immaginazione fin troppo fervida. Ci riuscì, finchè due mani eleganti non si posarono sui suoi fianchi.<br/>-Sei qui, finalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I kissed a girl.'

**Author's Note:**

> #prompt suggerito per il Drabble Weekend sulla pagina Facebook 'We are out for prompt'.

**_I kissed a girl._ **

  
Forse l'idea di partecipare a quella festa non era stata malvagia, doveva svagarsi un po'. Stava tutto il giorno al Bart's, nella speranza di vedere Sherlock anche per pochi minuti, erano anni che sopportava le sue risposte e il suo carattere, non si sforzava nemmeno più di correggerlo quando la chiamava John, o con qualsiasi altro nome. Si era rassegnato a guardarlo da lontano, tutti i segnali che gli aveva lanciato avevano solo vagato per l'obitorio in cui lui era solito piombare e non c'era stato mai uno sguardo da parte di Sherlock, uno sguardo che non fosse vuoto e disinteressato a lei. Sì, l'uomo notava i cambiamenti di pettinatura, di peso e nei toni del suo - raro - trucco sul viso, ma nulla di più. E lei iniziava a stancarsi di sopportare. Aveva ricevuto un sms da un'amica, con la quale non parlava spesso a causa degli estenuanti turni di lavoro, che la invitava a presentarsi ad una festa in città, in un bel locale aperto da poco. L'inaugurazione di una discoteca con una pista da ballo immensa e un barista davvero carino. Sorrise davanti allo specchio, aprendo le labbra per tingerle con il rossetto violaceo, poi si sedette sul letto morbido e cercò di non sgualcire la stoffa sottile del semplice abito nero mentre si infilava le scarpe. C'era poco tacco, Molly non era esattamente femminile, ma quella sera aveva voglia di farsi un po' più bella, almeno per quel barista. Le amiche si presentarono a casa sua mentre finiva di spruzzarsi qualche goccia di profumo sul collo scoperto, si allacciò il cappotto e salì in auto, venendo accolta dagli ultimi pettegolezzi.  
Fissava fuori dal finestrino, durante il tragitto, pensando a Sherlock e a tutto il tempo che aveva sprecato cercando di farsi comprendere da lui, di mettere ancora più a nudo i suoi sentimenti nei confronti di quell'uomo freddo e noncurante. Era inutile purtroppo, per quanto cercasse di pensare ad altro pareva non esserci modo di farlo, Sherlock era sempre nei suoi pensieri e non importava quante volte lei lo scacciasse, perchè alla fine sapeva di non volerlo fare davvero. Probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai scacciato, o affrontato a muso duro, perchè non era nel suo carattere farsi avanti con le persone: lei guardava da lontano da sempre, sin dalla sua prima cotta alle scuole elementari, e ci volevano i ragazzi con la giusta sensibilità per accorgersi della sua esistenza... Cerchia nella quale, per quanto lo avrebbe desiderato, Sherlock non rientrava.  
-Terra chiama Molly, siamo arrivati!- rise Madison, guardandola con uno strano sorrisetto furbo. La patologa trasalì, arrossendo lievemente, e si sbrigò a scendere dall'auto e a raggiungere le amiche, già nel piazzale della discoteca. C'era un sacco di gente e il locale sembrava molto grande, a discapito delle pareti scure dell'esterno. Due uomini ben piazzati erano fermi all'entrata, armati di ricetrasmittente e auricolare.  
-Prego. Benvenute al Viper.- disse uno di loro al gruppetto di donne, era strano quanto facilmente avessero ottenuto l'accesso al locale. Beh, poco male, almeno non sarebbero rimaste al freddo come gli altri partecipanti. Il locale aveva delle pareti rosate, per essere una discoteca era arredato con un gusto molto femminile, Molly si sentì appena a disagio. Le luci viola illuminavano i divani in pelle bianca, con i tavolini color prugna, e la musica alta le rimbombava già nella testa. Un modo come un altro per liberarsi dei pensieri su Sherlock, pensò.  
-Dai, prendiamo da bere!  
Le sue amiche sembravano molto entusiaste, ma la serata procedette abbastanza tranquilla mentre sorseggiavano i propri alcolici colorati ad uno dei tavoli. Un paio di bicchieri, e Molly decise che fosse il momento di fermarsi: le girava un po' la testa, le sue amiche sapevano che non reggesse troppo bene l'alcool e si risparmiarono con le battute, il che era abbastanza insolito. Tuttavia apprezzò anche questo, sorridendo allegra.  
-Sapete una cosa? Io vorrei ballare un po'. Ho visto un tipo carino, prima...- commentò Allie, con una risata furba. L'idea venne accolta un po' da tutte, persino Molly venne trascinata in pista e la musica si fece sempre più forte, man mano che si avvicinava alla moltitudine di persone intente a ballare. Al diavolo Sherlock, pensò ancora uan volta, lasciandosi andare al ritmo delle note elettroniche e assecondando il girare lieve della propria testa a causa dell'alcool.  
Tra le tante persone che si muovevano intorno a lei, improvvisamente Molly notò un paio di occhi azzurri. Si fermò per qualche istante dal ballare, fissando incredula quelle iridi quasi feline, fin troppo simili a quelle dell'uomo che cercava disperatamente di dimenticare. Deglutì, la bocca arida, mentre quegli occhi si avvicinavano a lei tra la folla. Si voltò dalla parte opposta, arrossendo, con la scusa di un movimento al ritmo della musica, e cercò di pensare che fosse solo il frutto della sua immaginazione fin troppo fervida. Ci riuscì, finchè due mani eleganti non si posarono sui suoi fianchi.  
-Sei qui, finalmente.  
Una voce lenta, sensuale, un respiro caldo. Molly trasalì a quelle parole, soffiate con eleganza nel suo orecchio in una rapidissima pausa tra una canzone e l'altra. Il mondo si muoveva, ballando, mentre lei era immobile in pochi centimetri quadrati di pista, delle dita affusolate che le accarezzavano i fianchi. Si voltò, trovando una donna straordinariamente bella, dai lineamenti affilati e le labbra rosse fuoco, in contrasto con l'abito bianco di una certa classe. Era più alta di lei di qualche centimetro, presumibilmente a causa dei tacchi che risuonarono nella sua mente vuota nel momento in cui la donna la fece voltare completamente. Si fissarono, Molly immaginò ci fosse stata una sorta di fraintendimento, lei non era attratta dalle donne, dopotutto.  
-Gradisce da bere?  
-No, grazie.  
Non che avesse qualcosa contro quella donna, tra l'altro nemmeno la conosceva, ma non voleva dare l'impressione di essere attratta dal suo stesso sesso, o qualcosa del genere.  
-Posso almeno ballare con te?  
Annuì distrattamente, ma quando la donna iniziò a muoversi davanti a lei, Molly si sentì improvvisamente inadeguata nel farlo. Era un vero e proprio spettacolo, i lunghi capelli scuri legati in una coda morbida e lasciati ricadere su una spalla, il fisico magro attirava non pochi uomini intorno a loro e la patologa avvertì un senso fastidioso di disagio. Qualcuno la spinse, da dietro, e Molly finì con poca grazia tra le braccia sottili della donna. Avvampò.  
-Scusa, scusa, io... Mi hanno spinta, e...  
-Va tutto bene, Molly.  
La ragazza spalancò gli occhi, la testa pulsava sempre di più tra la musica e lo stordimento dell'alcool.   
-Come...?- iniziò, era spaventata all'idea che quella splendida donna la conoscesse, menrte lei non aveva la più pallida idea di chi si trovasse davanti. Non amava certe cose, e sinceramente avvertiva già abbastanza disagio. La mora sorrise in risposta, scuotendo il capo, e le prese gentilmente le mani. Aveva la pelle morbida, probabilmente era una di quelle donne sempre attente al proprio fisico, molto curate, persino il trucco era impeccabile sui suoi occhi. Lo sguardo di Molly scivolò su quelle labbra rosse, piene e dal rossetto opaco, c'era qualcosa di splendido in quella donna, qualcosa che la costringeva a guardarla fissa, come se esistesse solo lei in tutto il locale. Un effetto strano, pensò. Ballarono ancora qualche minuto, poi Molly non resistette e chiese ancora una volta come quella donna potesse conoscerla, era sicura di non averla mai vista prima.  
-Permettimi di offrirti da bere, soltanto una volta.- la invitò la mora, e Molly annuì. Era catturata da quella donna, forse se avesse imitato la sua sicurezza avrebbe potuto... No, non le interessava più far colpo su Sherlock. Accettò il drink da bere, il suo terzo bicchiere ormai, e alla fine di esso sentì il cervello farsi leggero, il corpo riscaldarsi e cedere lentamente all'allegria delle bollicine. La donna davanti a lei era bellissima, la sua voce melliflua rimbalzava dentro di lei e la faceva fremere in un modo inspiegabile, mentre manteneva lo sguardo fisso su quelle labbra. E poi era capitato che la mora si fosse avvicinata a lei, in qualche modo così naturale e dolce che Molly non l'aveva fermata, e quella bocca sanguigna aveva raggiunto la sua. Appoggiata alla parete del locale, tra il mondo che ballava e la testa che vorticava come una giostra, Molly Hooper baciò per la prima volta una donna. Una donna splendida, dal profumo e gli abiti costosi, ma quando aprì gli occhi non c'era più niente contro il suo corpo. Nessun abito elegante, nessun rossetto rosso, nessuno sguardo di ghiaccio.  
Nulla.  
Solo il soffitto della sua stanza, e l'abito che indossava la sera prima accuratamente fissato su una gruccia e appeso all'attaccapanni a muro davanti al letto. Molly si alzò dal letto e si avvicinò, barcollando appena e avvertendo la confusione dei propri sensi, lisciando la stoffa del lungo tubino. Qualcosa era stato fissato ad una spallina con una spilla dorata, impreziosita da piccoli diamanti. La stessa spilla della donna che aveva visto e baciato, anche se aveva quasi timore di aver sognato. Non capiva più nulla, e il mal di testa le impediva di ragionare, o per meglio dire di focalizzare qualcosa che non fosse quel bacio umido e dolce. Sfilò il foglietto di cartoncino dalla spilla, rigirandolo tra le dita ruvide. Una calligrafia stampata con un font elegante, di classe e un po' retrò, recitava un nome.  
'Irene Adler'  
Molly si lasciò cadere a sedere sul letto disfatto, capendo che non era stato affatto un suo sogno. Aveva veramente baciato una donna, totalmente opposta a lei, ma la cosa più sconvolgente era che... Che non se ne pentiva affatto.  



End file.
